Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Party
The Moshi Monsters: Mash Up Party is the fifth series of Moshi Monsters: Mash Up cards. The theme of the series is party, hence the card design, name and packaging. This is the first Mash Up series to consist of mostly reused art and some Moshlings have been excluded to make room for new ones. (such It is also the first series to exclude a card puzzle. The cards were released on August 28th, 2014, but some were given out to people in the queue to meet Mr. Moshi at the Moshlings Madness at Bluewater event. The event was held at Bluewater Shopping Center, Kent on August 2nd, 2014. Giant cards (about half the size of a person) were seen during a Topps Festival. Known giant cards are Mr. Moshi and Squelch. They are the second series of cards to cost £1, the first being Moshling Madness. Similarly to the third series of tattoos, the packaging is portrait. This is the first series to have the Mash and Mosh numbers ranging to 999 instead of 99. Description Moshi Monsters Mash Up is back with this Party edition! This latest offering from Topps features a whole host of Moshi characters both old and new. Moshi fans are sure to be delighted with this new collection, which includes special Holographic Foil cards, Mini cards and Stand Up cards. But that’s not all; exclusive codes are printed inside packets for collectors to unlock items online! Moshi Monsters Mash Up Party is set to be another monstrous success! Card Types *Regular *Mirror Foil *Holographic Foil *Stand Up *Mini *Limited Edition Mash up s5 regular.png Mash up s5 mirror foil.png Mash up s5 holographic foil.png Mash up s5 stand up.png Mash up s5 mini.png Regular Cards TC Mr Moshi series 5.png TC Bodge series 5.png TC Misty series 5.png TC Splatter series 5.png TC Humphrey series 5.png TC DJ Quack series 5.png TC Peppy series 5.png TC Prof Purplex series 5.png TC Tiki series 5.png TC Pizmo series 5.png TC Prof Heff series 5.png TC Bubbly series 5.png TC Chirpy series 5.png TC Weegul series 5.png TC Doris series 5.png TC Snookums series 5.png TC Pooky series 5.png TC Blurp series 5.png TC Cali series 5.png No Photo.png|Fumble TC Stanley series 5.png TC Dipsy series 5.png No Photo.png|Flumpy No Photo.png|Coolio TC Cutie Pie series 5.png No Photo.png|Hansel TC Oddie series 5.png No Photo.png|Darwin No Photo.png|Willow No Photo.png|Eugene No Photo.png|Pipzi No Photo.png|Splitz TC Squelch series 5.png TC Quincy series 5.png No Photo.png|Snuggy No Photo.png|Threddie No Photo.png|Benedict No Photo.png|Gumdrop No Photo.png|Nancy TC Fusty series 5.png No Photo.png|Hocus TC Jen series 5.png No Photo.png|Vinnie No Photo.png|Hissy No Photo.png|Swizzle No Photo.png|YoYo No Photo.png|Gingersnap No Photo.png|Purdy No Photo.png|Waldo No Photo.png|King Brian No Photo.png|Mrs Snoodle TC Troy series 5.png No Photo.png|O'Really No Photo.png|Fitch No Photo.png|Jackson No Photo.png|Marty No Photo.png|Toasty No Photo.png|Mumbo No Photo.png|Toots No Photo.png|Jessie No Photo.png|Long Beard No Photo.png|Scarlet O'Haira No Photo.png|Shambles No Photo.png|Weeny TC Mitzi series 5.png No Photo.png|Peeps TC Chop Chop series 5.png No Photo.png|General Fuzuki No Photo.png|Shelby No Photo.png|Sooki-Yaki No Photo.png|Betty No Photo.png|Judder No Photo.png|Shelly No Photo.png|Angel No Photo.png|Mr. Snoodle No Photo.png|Priscilla No Photo.png|Blossom TC Oopsy series 5.png No Photo.png|Prickles No Photo.png|Fifi No Photo.png|Jiggy No Photo.png|Tumbles No Photo.png|Hoolio No Photo.png|Ziggy No Photo.png|Zack Binspin No Photo.png|Linton No Photo.png|Lubber TC Pops series 5.png No Photo.png|Shimmy No Photo.png|Glob No Photo.png|Jibbly No Photo.png|Marsha No Photo.png|Randall No Photo.png|Baby Rox No Photo.png|Grinny No Photo.png|Rofl TC Tiamo series 5.png No Photo.png|Tomba No Photo.png|Woolly No Photo.png|Major Moony TC Posy series 5.png No Photo.png|Tessa No Photo.png|Sprinkles No Photo.png|Uncle Scallops No Photo.png|Kissy No Photo.png|Squidge No Photo.png|Lummox No Photo.png|Pocito TC Raffy series 5.png TC Holga series 5.png No Photo.png|Bonnie No Photo.png|Carter No Photo.png|King Toot No Photo.png|Jarvis TC Wallop series 5.png TC Lips series 5.png No Photo.png|Zonkers No Photo.png|Schmoops No Photo.png|Ivy No Photo.png|Rocky No Photo.png|Cleetus TC Clump series 5.png TC Roscoe series 5.png No Photo.png|Lurgee No Photo.png|Slurpy No Photo.png|Twaddle Mirror Foil TC Scrumpy s5.png TC Lady Meowford s5.png TC Furnando s5.png TC Marcel mf s5.png TC Shoney mf s5.png TC Topsy Turvy s5.png TC Gigi mf s5.png TC McNulty s5.png TC Rooby s5.png TC Cosmo mf s5.png Raffles Foil.jpg m9jwv0gbm7CRyAX0lVT-j-A.jpg|replace name Holographic TC Burnie s5.png TC Scamp s5.png TC Bobbi Singsong s5.png TC Roxy s5.png TC Plinky s5.png TC Hiphop s5.png TC Mini Ben s5.png Stand Up TC Furi stand up s5.png TC Poppet stand up s5.png TC Luvli s5.png TC Missy Kix stand up s5.png Mini TC Baby Ecto s5.png TC Baby Gingersnap s5.png TC Baby Honey s5.png TC Baby Humphery s5.png TC Baby IGGY s5.png TC Baby Jeepers s5.png TC Baby Nipper s5.png TC Baby Snoodle s5.png Limited Edition TC Kazzi le s5.png|Blue Mini Tin TC Pinestein le s5.png|Blue Mini Tin TC Mishmash le s5.png|Purple Mini Tin TC Fopkin le s5.png|Purple Mini Tin TC Mr Moshi le s5.png|Multi Pack of 5 TC Monsters le s5.png|The Sun TC Pipa s5.png|The Sun TC The Moshi Sun le s5.png|The Sun TC Monsters (V2) S5.png|Moshi Magazine Issue 54 TC Loomy le s5.png|Starter Pack Gallery MoshiMashUpPartyPacks.jpg|Packets Mashup Party StarterPack.JPG|Starter Pack Mashup Party MultiPack.jpg|MultiPack MashUp Party Tins.jpg|Mini Tins Category:Merchandise Category:Moshi Monsters Mash Up Trading Cards